youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Green Beetle
Name Is his name B'ars O'ohm? --Revan's Exile (talk) 01:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's some variant of "Barsoom". But we don't know the spelling. We've asked Brandon Vietti on his twitter, but no reply yet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Closed captioning confirms B'aars O'ohm. SirGriff723 (talk) 18:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Close captioning isn't based on script. It doesn't confirm a thing. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::"B’arzz O’oomm" is the spelling we used in scripts.--Gweisman (talk) 09:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Origin Should it be noted that Green Beetle's origin story is the same as Dan Garret, the original blue beetle in the comics? 18:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : i think that's worth noting, seems to be directly taken from it. Zodisgod (talk) 23:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::It's got some similarities, but we don't know if it's intentional. Could be noted though. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Background in other media Shouldn't he have a background section like most articles? I think we should work on this. Does anyone know if he does have any comic or previous background? Banan14kab 01:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) While I am fairly certain that B'ars is an Earth-16 exclusive character, like Kaldur, his name is a reference to the John Carter books by Edgar Rice Burroughs. Barsoom being the name for Mars among the native Martians. Furthermore, the nature of the relationships between Green, Red, and White Martians is inspired by the relationships between the same among Burrough's races. I don't know if he should be in the "Background in other media" section or not, but I am fairly emphatic that this reference be noted on Green Beetle's page. SirGriff723 (talk) 02:52, January 21, 2013 (UTC) he is an eath-16 exclusive character but his origin to finding the scarab is the same as Dan Garret, the original blue beetle in the comics. Monarch For Life 08:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, it should. I made a note of it on the episode's page yesterday, planning to incorporate it here once we had the spelling of the name. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Well we have the correct spelling now thanks to Gweisman. Also is that user really the Greg Weisman?! Banan14kab 10:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, that's him. Though we already have the official spelling from Brandon on Twitter, and we've used that on his page. Feel free to write something up. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:12, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Tolerance Should it be noted, in the Personality section, that he displayed no visible signs of the supposedly common racial prejudice, on discovery that Miss Martian was a white Martian? Or is that considered unnecessary? - Arch angel gabriele 19:53, January 31, 2013, (MST) :Presumes he did not. Regulus22 02:58, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Hence my use of the fraise "visible signs". :::I disagree with the presumption that he displayed no visible signs. He was notacably taken aback by it. Regulus22 02:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Surprise and prejudice, are not the same thing. He had assumed she was green, based on her appearance, made a casual note, upon the discovery, and then moved on without a second thought on the matter. Literally, we're talking about a telepathic conversation here. - Arch angel gabriele 20:05, February 1, 2013 (MST) Ship? How do we know that he has a martian ship?--FossilLord 03:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :There's two parked over the Kent Farm. Unless Superboy and Nightwing took one each, it's his.Regulus22 04:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::One of them's green. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Rename Since his scarab was destroyed he would no longer be Green Beetle and should be renamed B'arzz O'oomm, right? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:58, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :::It should be renamed once we have a good pic. of him without the scarab. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 20:50, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::There was a good shot of him without armor in Intervention. Sokatsui (talk) 01:02, March 22, 2013 (UTC)Sokatsui Without armor so, now that we have decided to keep his profile name the same, can we change his without armor pic to the one suggested for a profile change? its a better picture, without the shirt sleeves.